Mechanics
How To Play Catastrophe: Things Go Awry Introduction & Author's Note Catastrophe: Things Go Awry is intended for a role-playing focused, fast-paced game, one light on complex mechanical interactions in favor of an emphasis on dialogue, banter, shenanigans, and disastrous unintended consequences. C:TGA is ideal for one shots, experiments, and fun spontaneous games with people you aren't embarassed to roleplay with. It is not intended for long form campaigns, serious crunchy dungeon crawls, or adaptation into a rules-literal computer simulation, though I'll totally sell you the rights if you want to go for it. Either way, C:TGA is a game for 4-6 people, a GM, and a handful of d6s. Enjoy! The Player C:TGA is focused on player agency, designed to facilitate the maximum amount of choices for any given scenario. In other words, these rules are rough guidelines, and the excitement of the game is heavily dependent on creative players acting on and seeking goals to satisfy their character's motivations, even if they are simple. Before ever coming up with a concept or putting numbers on a character sheet, Players should discuss the kind of game they want to play with the GM. There some be a rough consensus on tone, genre, and subject material - hopefully some background for the game's world if the GM did their homework - struck before Players begin to figure out who they want to be in the universe the group is about to collectively build and inhabit. Once things get rolling and sheets are filled out, every Player should already know what their characters would do, even just in broad strokes, if there were no obstacles standing in their way. Once they have that, the GM needs only provide the resistance their world would present to the machinations of these upstarts. The onus is on the Player, then, to drive things forward. The events that happen in-game should all stem from their actions, as they pursue their individual and group goals. The Dice C:TGA uses a dice pool system similar to many RPGs. In short, when the Player declares an Action they intend to take, they describe what tools, character abilities, and environmental features are relevant to the action's success. The two together then decide whether the action falls into the realm of Fitness, Scheming, or Carousing - essentially whether is a physical action, one dependent on mental acuity, or an attempt to wield social influence. This determines the initial amount of d6s in the pool. Modifiers The GM then decides bonuses or penalties based on the situation - catching an opponent unaware, for instance, adds dice to the pool, whereas attempting an action with your legs tied together or blindfolded will subtract a few. Saavy players will immediately realize they can stack more bonus die by putting work into describing their actions in detail - and including all of the ways the situation benefits their character in the process. They are correct, and should be encouraged. Some common modifiers include, but are not limited to: The Roll Once modifiers are determined, the resulting number becomes the number of dice in the Dice Pool for the action. The Player then rolls that number of d6s, gaining a success for every die that lands on a 4 or higher. In addition, any die that lands on a 6 "explodes", meaning the Player may roll it again, potentially gaining additional successes. At its core, this is all that is necessary - one success means a simple action will achieve the stated goal, and the Player and GM are encouraged to get creative as to the magnitude and specifics of that success. Raises Those with even minor mathematical leanings will look at the previous paragraph and immediately realize that 50% odds, multiple dice, and only needing a single success will lead to a scenario in which every attempted action is likely to succeed, and thus one that is incredibly dull to play. They are correct! The Roll described above is one for a simple action - one limited in scope and challenge to the point that a random person on the street could probably do it. This should not describe who your character is! Obviously we want to play characters who can achieve far more than we can in our own lives, someone who is exceptional. Thus, Raises. A Raise is called when an Action is not simple, easy to accomplish, or ordinary. Essentially every Raise called on a Roll is another success required for the character to achieve their stated goal. These should be determined by both the Player and the GM, resulting from any number of factors - the Character's own personal flourishes are a likely source, as well as environmental effects better expressed by this increased challenge than penalties to a character's Dice Pool. The GM =